Wedding One Piece Style!
by Rasaxe
Summary: It's Valentines Day and I thought there was need of a wedding. Then I thought of how the Straw Hats' would do it. Then this was born. Enjoy this One Shot.


It was a beautiful day. Brook stood out on deck of Sunny and made sure his violin was ready as Usopp stood and instructed Franky and Chopper in decorating it while teaching Luffy some words he had to remember for the occasion. There was going to be a wedding.

* * *

Inside the bride's room stood Nami and sat Robin's hair in a bun in front of the mirror.

"Are you excited Robin?" she asked as she made sure there still was enough lose hair to frame her face. Robin just gave her a warm smile and a slight nod through the mirror and said "Yes, I am"

She then looked at the younger woman behind her with a questioning look and asked "Though… why did you insist on we should have such a big wedding? We are only 9 people"

"I just believe you guys deserve the best" Nami told with a great smile. Robin looked at Nami awhile and suddenly asked "You're making him pay you back, right?"

"Yep" Nami told with an even bigger smile than before. Robin just smiled warmly in response and asked "At what interest?"

"600%" Nami said with a chuckle. Robin couldn't help but join in response. When the hair was perfect, Robin stood up and turned to Nami.

"Now girl. Let's get you dressed up"

Nami then frowned as she thought of something.

"I just hope the groom is ready"

* * *

The inside of the boys' room was a mess. Clothes scattered, alcohol bottles everywhere and a couple of the beds was flipped over. Laying on the couch, snoring his ass off, was Zoro, a bottle still in his hand. Then suddenly was the door kicked open. Sanji entered nonchalant and walked over to the couch where Zoro still slept. As he looked down on the sleeping swordsman began his cigarette to fume more and more as fury grew in his eyes. He then grabbed Zoro by the collar and shouted "Get the hell up, you shitty swordsman!" as he shook him awake.

Zoro shot up and shouted "What the hell, shitty cook!?" in return. He then looked down on Sanji, who now was on his knees and bashing the floor while sobbing "It's not fair… It's not fair…"

Zoro just looked at the crying cook with a little pity and asked "What's with you today?"

Sanji shot up from the floor and with the face of a demon he roared "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"Oh, right" Zoro said as he remembered. "When?"

"IN BARELY AN HOUR!" Sanji shouted in fury as he tried to kick the swordsman several times. After a few more times stopped he with a sigh and went to his closet. He picked out a suit and presented it to Zoro.

"Change into this" Sanji told.

"No" Zoro responded. Sanji asked "Why not?"

"It stinks of pervert" Zoro told.

"THIS WAS BOUGHT FOR YOU!" Sanji roared once again.

* * *

Back with the girls was it going well. Chopper had finished out on deck and joined them in there.

"Wow Robin! You're so pretty!" Chopper commented enthusiastic. Robin chuckled in response as Nami adjusted the dress around her bust. "Thank you Chopper"

Chopper just blushed before shouting "IDIOT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL! IDIOT! MORON!" as he accompanied it with his usual dance. Robin just laughed in response before looking back at Nami that had moved down to her waist.

"You really don't have to do that Nami. I can easily do it myself" Robin told her as Nami went to get the silk gloves.

"Nonsense. I'm your bridesmaid. It is my honor to…" Nami said before cutting herself off and looking towards the door. Robin and Chopper followed her sight and saw something black and woolly hiding behind the doorframe.

"A sheep?" Chopper asked surprised as he tilted his head. He couldn't figure out why that would be onboard.

"Baa! Baa!" then came from the door as if trying to confirm it. Nami just sighed and grabbed one of her Climatacts. With a twist of her hand a cloud appeared and flew over to the door. Then lightning and the familiar scream of the musician filled the air.

"Well then…" Nami said as she turned towards Robin and Chopper, the first chuckling and the other completely terrified. "I just wanted to say, it's my honor to help you my friend"

Nami then walked over to Chopper and asked "You understand what you have to do?"

* * *

With Zoro and Sanji was there complete silence and a couple of bruises. They had been at it for some time before Sanji had convinced Zoro to put it on. They then didn't talk to each other as Zoro got the suit on and now Sanji was in the middle of tying Zoro's butterfly.

"What kind of man can't tie a butterfly?" Sanji asked annoyed.

"A real one" Zoro just responded. Sanji just sighed and said "I would kill you for that but then the suit would be bloody. Robin wouldn't like that"

"Na" Zoro said. "She would comment that it suits me with a little death"

Sanji nodded as he said "True, true"

He was almost done with the butterfly when he asked "So, you know what you have to do, right?"

"I'm marrying Robin…" was all Zoro got to say before he felt himself getting strangled by his own butterfly.

"Shitty cook… Can't breathe…" Zoro said weakly as he gasped for air.

* * *

Out on deck they were almost done.

"Got that Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded. Usopp just asked "Are you sure?"

Luffy nodded again and Usopp asked once again "Are you really sure?"

"As sure as I'm going to be Pirate King" Luffy said with a serious nod. Usopp nodded in response and said "Good!"

He then looked around the deck. White flower petals was spread across the plane and a red carpet was laid out. He then looked to Brook who was ready with his violin. A little scorched though… He then checked the list.

"Flower petals, check. Music, check. Décor, check. Altar…" Usopp said before looking back and looking at where the altar should be.

"Franky! We need the altar!" Usopp shouted.

"Just a minute. It's going to be super!" Franky told him as he was already halfway finished with it. Usopp just stood there and wondered when he appeared.

"Well then…" Usopp said as he checked that off the list. Nami then appeared from the girls' room and walked down to the boys.

"Are you guys ready?" Nami asked as she looked around.

"Super ready, Nami-sis!" Franky shouted with his pose. Next to him stood a completely painted altar with a mini figurehead of Sunny in front.

"Great work" Nami said with a thumps up. She then looked confused around and asked "Where's Sanji?"

"He's getting Zoro" Luffy told. Nami just looked at them a while before facepalming. They then heard a door open and looked back to see Zoro and Sanji coming out a little more bruised.

"Ah, there you are" Nami said a little relived that they hadn't killed each other. Zoro just asked "Whose idea was it to send the Prince of Dumbass Kingdom?" as he tried to loosen the butterfly that nearly killed him. Usopp just pointed at Luffy sweating.

"Never mind that" Nami said. "Franky, you're escorting the bride when the music starts"

"AUUGH! You can SUPER count on me!" Franky declared as he went to the girls' room. Nami nodded and then looked at Zoro and Sanji.

"Zoro, stand before the altar. Sanji, you're the best man. You know what to do"

Sanji nodded and Zoro sighed before they did as told. Nami walked to the opposite of them and looked at Brook.

"Play, maestro" Nami told and Brook nodded. He put the bow on the violin and a familiar tune filled the air.

"Yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho. Yo-hohoho. Yo-hoho—"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Nami roared as she kicked Brook in skull.

* * *

After a quick break was Brook up and about again and began to play what he was meant to. As the music filled the air began Zoro to be annoyed at his butterfly and threw it away. Nami mouthed angry at him but when Franky escorted Robin down the stairs fell all eyes on her. She was beautiful and mysterious as the simple white silk dress revealed her features for all to see and her face hidden behind the thin veil. As she walked down the carpet was the only sounds in the air the music's serene voice and Sanji's sobbing. Before she reached the altar, Franky let go of her in symbol of giving her to the groom and walked aside as she stood before Zoro. All turned their heads to the altar waiting to begin. Then all eyes fell on Luffy who stood next to Franky and looked anticipating.

"Luffy…" Nami said annoyed. Usopp quickly went to Luffy's side and asked "What are you doing!?"

"I want to see Zoro and Robin get married" Luffy told him. Usopp facepalmed and said "Not going to happen"

"What! Why not!?" Luffy asked shocked.

"Because you're the priest!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy said as he remembered. Everyone sighed and Robin chuckled as Luffy took his place behind the altar. He cleared his throat once before he began.

"My friends. We are gathered here today to for the unimation…"

"The unification" Usopp corrected.

"…of Zoro and Robin. They have chosen to share the rest of their lives and all they own…"

Luffy then looked like he thought about something.

"Does that mean meat too?" he suddenly asked. Zoro just sighed as he gave a nod and Robin chuckled once again.

"Yosh! Let's then continue on" Luffy said.

"…together. Here, before us all they…" Luffy said till he just stopped. Nami looked questioning at him and asked "Luffy?"

"This is boring" Luffy said as he laid down over the altar whining. Nami looked furious.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nami asked him ready to punch.

"But Nami!" Luffy whined. "Can't we do a short version?"

"Fine by me" Zoro said agreeing.

"I agree" Robin told Nami.

"Fine!" Nami said before calling for Chopper.

Walking down the stairs came Chopper in a baby blue suit as he carried the rings on a pillow. He walked over the carpet and before he reached them he transformed into his human form and held the pillow before them. Each took a ring.

"Before then" Luffy suddenly added. "Is there any objections that these two should marry?"

"I OBJE—!" was all Sanji got to say before Chopper, Franky, Brook and Usopp tackled, bound and gagged him. The bride and groom just looked as the best man was tied up as a sausage and chuckled, the later because of the sheer perfectness of this moment.

"Now, Zoro. Put the ring on her finger as you tell your vows" Nami instructed.

"My what?" Zoro asked with a confused look.

"You haven't made any vows!?" Nami roared. Zoro looked at the raging redhead before looking at his bride. He then sighed.

"Jeez, seriously?" Zoro asked before he took Robin's hand. He then said "I don't need some fancy words to tell you that I will fight and protect you for the rest of my life" as he slide the ring on her finger.

Robin smiled at her groom as she took his and said "You are not a man of such things so all I will vow is to stand by your side forever more" as she slide the ring on his finger. She then added "Just promise me you won't die a horrible, horrible death on my behalf"

"Deal" Zoro said.

"What kind of vows is that to say at a wedding!?" Nami shouted.

Luffy then looked at Zoro and asked "Zoro. Do you take Robin as your wife?"

"I do"

He then turned to Robin and asked "Robin. Do you take Zoro as your husband?"

"I do"

"Then in the name of the great Sogeking…!"

Everyone looked at Usopp, who was whistling completely un-suspiciously.

"…I declare you Husband and Wife!"

Luffy smiled and said "You may kiss your bride"

Zoro nodded and in the sounds of clapping hands and a wailing Sanji, they gave each other their first kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
